


Things He Missed

by Eregyrn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eregyrn/pseuds/Eregyrn
Summary: There were a lot of things Jack missed about Colorado.





	Things He Missed

**Author's Note:**

> (Depends on knowledge of the changes for the characters between Seasons 8 and 9, when Jack was promoted and moved to Washington D.C.)

There were a lot of things Jack missed about Colorado.

That seemed like such a statement of the obvious that it was hardly worth making. Every once in a while, though, a new and unexpected thing to miss would occur to him – usually in response to some aspect of life in D.C. Snow in Colorado versus that in D.C.? Too easy a target. Lately, because what passed for spring on the east coast was finally turning into summer, it was the air he'd been noticing. He missed the dry, thin heady air along the Front Range. He missed it every time he had to retreat into air conditioning just to escape the suffocating blanket of D.C.'s smog-ridden humidity.

This morning, the surprising detail that popped into his head was that he missed his old house's southeast-facing bedroom windows. The ones in this house faced north, and they didn't get the sun, ever. Which was fine for sleeping, but he'd liked the slant of sunlight across his bed in the early morning.

For one thing, it had irritated the hell out of Daniel. Jack's lips curved into a slow smile just thinking about that. If he closed his eyes he could just see the sleep-disordered, spiky brown hair back-lit into gold, and the bleary, narrowed blue eyes as Daniel made some acid comment about investing in blinds before jerking the covers up over his head.

Good times. Yeah, there were a lot of things Jack missed about Colorado.

"You have _deer_ in your backyard!"

Jack's head turned on the pillow, following Daniel's progress across the still-strange bedroom in the grey, near-dawn light. He hadn't even bothered to turn on the light in the bathroom when he'd gotten up to use it.

"Now how the hell can you see that?"

"I still don't know my way around this place." Daniel's head turned and he caught a brief flash as the windows reflected in the lenses of his glasses. The comment was part oblique explanation, part complaint.

"Join the club." Jack had finally moved his dresser to the opposite wall after he'd banged his arm on the corner of it one too many times on the way to the bathroom in the dark.

"You don't seem very surprised about the deer." There was a click of the glasses being laid down on the nightstand and the bed dipped on that side.

"I'm surprised they're ignoring the deer-repellent I put down. Gonna have to look into that…"

Daniel hitched himself up on one elbow, was staring down at him. "You don't _want_ deer in your backyard?" He was frowning, just a trace of that upside-down V between his eyebrows because he wasn't frowning very hard, just a little puzzled.

"No. They're hell on the hydrangeas."

That one earned him several slow blinks. Jack didn't have to look at the clock to know that it wasn't even 0600 yet. He had to hand it to Daniel, though. This was unusually lucid for this time of the morning.

"Jack…" Daniel drawled out his name in that way that told him that he thought Jack was putting him on.

"Daniel," he shot back immediately, giving in to the reflex because it felt good, dammit, arguing about nothing at all.

Daniel gave up on trying to loom over him. He flopped back down on the pillow with an explosive sigh. "You live in a major metropolitan area –"

"I'm renting a house in suburbia," he pointed out. "And unless you missed it somehow on the 2-cent tour I gave you –" here Daniel shot him a sideways look that communicated very clearly that his attention had been on other things, such as removing Jack's clothes, rather than on the tour of the house. Jack swallowed, hard, at the reminder, but finished, " – I believe I mentioned that the yard of this place backs up onto a state park, which is one of the reasons I took it."

Daniel rolled over, hand moving up Jack's arm and then across his chest, fingernails scratching lightly in his chest hair. "So nobody's likely to be looking into your bedroom windows, except for the deer."

Jack had to maneuver one arm out of the covers to get it around Daniel's back, and that encouraged the other man to shift over half on-top of him, a long, warm, solid weight, leg hair rasping against Jack's thighs. "And maybe raccoons," he allowed, thoughtfully, tilting his head back when Daniel nudged at his jaw. "Little bastards have been getting into my trashcans."

Of course, he thought to himself a little distractedly, as Daniel's lips worked their way down his throat, that beat the bears you used to have to worry about, in Colorado.

So that was a trade-off, maybe. One of the few.

Daniel's head had moved off, following his hand down Jack's chest. That thwarted Jack's half-formed plan to go for an ear, so he gave up and let Daniel take the driver's seat for a while.

This was what he missed about Colorado most of all. But for right now – for the next hour, the next day, a week maybe, however long they had this time – he was damn well going to enjoy the reminder of what he did still have.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written and originally posted on LiveJournal in June 2006, for the birthday of a friend. It was technically the first thing I wrote in SG-1 fandom, done while working on a longer ficathon story at the same time.


End file.
